


Hanging On- May 12th

by merrabeth



Series: A Fic a Day in May ^_^ [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love it, it's flipping raining so much here, maybe a few months in the future, quite adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's upset because he isn't used to all this and it's been a few months since it all happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging On- May 12th

**Author's Note:**

> Based of Ellie Goulding's song- Hanging On...and My Blood...and Only You...and Explosions...just her album in general because it's AMAZING.

Rain season.

Two words put together that Mickey absolutely abhorred. He didn’t have any aversion to rain- that is, when he wasn’t stuck in it.

But here he was, waiting for Ian as patiently as he could as Ian was leaving his dank ass job consisting of getting random tips from old faggots. Mickey only went to work with Ian sometimes, just to make sure no one was going to take advantage of his boyfriend.

God, it’d been maybe a few months and even in Mickey’s head, the word just sounded like something of an alien foreign language: boyfriend. He sometimes found himself saying the word out loud when he was alone or whispering the word when he was sure Ian was asleep next to him; maybe the volume at which it was said would make things better. But no. He was stuck saying a word that he would forever feel he was somehow mispronouncing.

Whatever. His fucking _boyfriend_ was dragging ass getting out of the joint, and he was tempted to go back in there and be a nagging bitch and tell him to get a move on. Mickey wasn’t much for rain, but to try and save himself was of no use. Suspecting Ian would be right behind him, Mickey stood there, letting the rain pour down on him, sending trail and trail of water down his face, the back of his neck. If he stood out here for too much longer, he’d be utterly soaked.

But there Ian was a second later, gracing Mickey with his presence. “Fucking finally,” Mickey mumbled. But he wasn’t sure if he was talking about Ian or the fact that the rain had let up some, going back to a slight drizzle.

“Ready to go?” Ian asked with a smirk. He knew he was about to get a rant from Mickey, if it wasn’t anything from the way the dark haired boy’s eyes went wide and his eyebrows sky-rocketed for his hair line.

“Am I fucking ready to go?” Mickey repeated, feeling his voice tremble with a certain fury that knew wouldn’t come out right in any way. “It’s fucking raining and you’re taking your sweet ass time, man.”

They started walking, and not a minute later Mickey was continuing on with a seemingly similar topic of anger. “What’s so good about that place anyways? Didn’t know you found it nice to hang around.” Mickey grumbled but Ian heard clearly and sighed with a smile.

“Mickey, some of the guys that work there are actually pretty cool. They like me, you know.”

“Mmm, I bet,” Mickey accused, noticing that it wasn’t just the geriatrics that Ian attracted.

“Please don’t be jealous, Mick.” Ian’s voice was soft, stopping Mickey to look at him fully through the street lights and the passing cars.

Mickey let out a heavy breath grudgingly, not wanting to let go of the fact that he was in a mood and Ian Gallagher had some type of power over him to make him just, you know, _do_ things.

Ian gave him a blinding smile, one that never failed to make Mickey’s heart stop. Ian moved quickly to keep up the trend, grabbing Mickey by the back of his head with one hand, smashing their lips together while his other hand snaked its way to grasp Mickey’s waist through his light jacket.

Everything had slowed down in that moment, the cars passing by- either they were too fast or too slow- they were a blur as Ian zeroed in. The action itself- only taking less than half a second- had been slow, making the fireworks that had exploded once their lips came together burn bright, lighting up all of Mickey’s senses just to be able to feel Ian more; taste Ian more; _need_ Ian more.

They both kept hanging on; Mickey, to something he didn’t know was real; and Ian, to something he’d always hoped actually was.

**Author's Note:**

> if you thought this was good for some reason, you should send me prompts. :)


End file.
